


Outside Social Norms

by Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, First Time, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Sherlock, Young Love, alpha/beta/omega, perfect match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace/pseuds/Cumbersmaugs_mindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul-bond is the best kind of bond an omega/alpha pair can have. Sherlock is lucky to have found his at such a young age...but even that can't guarantee the omega would be safe in a mostly alpha school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Social Norms

"During the beginning of time, long before man conquered the planet, six beings were created. There were three men and women, all of different secondary genders. A higher power placed on this Earth a beta pair, a male and female alpha, and a male and female omega. The last four were able to chose who they wanted as their mate. They lived for many centuries, each omega birthing several pups for their alphas and the female beta bearing her mates children with few success rates. Eventually, as the original couples grew older, they noticed something peculiar about their children and their mates. Each of their omega children described a ribbon wrapping itself around their heart and reaching out to lead the pup to their true mate, the one they later recalled to be perfect. They called this the soul-searching ribbon. With each successful litter, less omegas described the soul-searching ribbon in relation to themselves. The theory the parents of these pups built was one that not everyone was born with a perfect mate. 

"But you, my dear Sherlock, are a lucky and special omega. Out there in the world the perfect mate awaits for you. It'll be someone brave, patient and kind, someone who can put up with your deductions and odd quirks." Viola Holmes whispered to her son as he pretended to sleep. Thirteen-year-old Sherlock Holmes had given up on his search for his mate long ago. He never voiced his beliefs that the ribbon was actually there to keep his heart away from the likes of any human being put on this planet. His mum held high hopes for her youngest son, and it annoyed the young genius. Just because her oldest two had turned out alphas didn't mean she had to mollycoddle the youngest. Society believed the omegas to be fragile beings, needing alphas to take care of them and only put on the earth to birth litter after litter for their mate. They weren't supposed to have their own lives and jobs. Sherlock was determined to break outside of societies boundaries and be himself. He wasn't about to let some stupid alpha take that away from him. 

The next day was Sherlock's first day of his brand new school. He had finally persuaded his parents that the knowledge they taught at the all omega school was useless. They were sending him to the local secondary school that was within walking distance of Holmes Manor. His older brothers, Mycroft and Sherrinford, insisted they do the honour of walking their baby brother to his new school. Sherlock was more than a little bit annoyed at this, and, considering he wasn't coming home until the end of term, quite a bit angry too. 

He stomped around moodily as he gathered what belongings he was taking with him to the school. They had separate dorms for their omega students, trying (unsuccessfully one might add) to keep the alphas from getting to the omegas when they turn fourteen and hit their first heat. Sherlock had made the mental note to request a chance to go home when his fourteenth birthday hit. He was not about to 'helped' by any alpha, he was not a fragile flower and his bloody biology would not decide how he acted. The school allowed students off campus only on the weekends, not that it mattered much to the young omega. 

The campus was sprawled across a hundred acres of land. There was a wood area to the right of the alpha dormitories, stables to the north of the beta dormitories and what passed for a hospital sitting snugly next to the omega dormitories. All three housing areas were set in a semi circle, surrounding the big, orange-bricked school building. Students were eagerly running around, laughing and kicking footballs around. Several turned to watch the new kid walk between the protective older brothers, who glared at some of the more eager alphas. 

But Sherlock remembered there was one in particular, who was bouncing the football between his knees with ease, that watched the boy walk through the gates with only curiosity alighting his features. His hair was golden in the morning sun and his eyes burned a bright blue. Sherlock felt like he could fall into those curious orbs and never find his way out. It was a very odd feeling deep in his chest. But the omega didn't have time to contemplate the feeling or notice the ribbon stretching out to the young alpha, because his older brothers were already pushing him into the offices to meet the headmistress. 

Mycroft and Sherrinford, being twins, combined their strength to force the young omega through the doorway as Sherlock's eyes stayed glued to those oceans dancing on the lawn outside the alpha dormitories. They exchanged quick, wordless glances and sighed. They could figure out what was happening easily, even if the boy in their arms couldn't recognize the formation of a soul-bond. It was a very rare and special bond that is formed only when the alpha and omega were meant to be together. Viola had always said that Sherlock had his soul-mate out there, just waiting to be found by the young omega. Neither of his brothers could have predicted it'd be an alpha at the school the omega had begged to go to. 

The inside of the school was what one would consider posh. It was an elegant Victorian structure that had undergone renovation to modernize the inside, though left the timeless outside to be repainted every year. Deep, plush carpet lined every hallway, muffled footsteps and it wouldn't have surprised Sherlock if it helped to soundproof voices as well. It was a dark blue, one of the omegas favourite colours. The hallway was lined with ancient portraits done of monarchs and queens, headmistresses of a school old enough to have been the teaching of the Holmes family six generations back. Their facial features were arranged into harsh, unforgiving glares that made the omega frown as he past them. Most of the commanders, as Sherlock called them, for the school were alpha women, who ruled with iron fist. He read the history behind the ancient school, and was displeased to find the scandal of the latest headmistress who had raped her omega students during their heats. But his heart was set on learning some of the best knowledge in the country, so Sherlock figured the statistics of that happening with Headmistress Hunt was a very low probability. 

"Ah, good morning. You must be the Holmes child." A beta greeted the three as they stepped into the equally elegant office. The brunette was going through a divorce with three children at home. Her alpha husband had gotten a bit too touchy with the oldest one, an omega going by the stress lines lining her eyes. Sherlock's eyes trailed around the office absent-mindedly as his brothers discussed things with the secretary. Deduction flew through his mind, but most of his attention was focused on the warm, fuzzy feeling he got when he remembered the golden-haired boy from the lawn. 

Almost as if he'd been called, John Watson trudged through the doors and blinked owlishly at the curly-haired omega from before. Grey, 'weren't they green?' eyes stared back at John, searching into the depths of those blue orbs and feeling a shy smile spread across his face. John thought the omega was rather cute, with a sharp, angular face and eyes that changed colour even as they stood there. His curly hair, which had looked auburn in the sun, now looked a dark brown. He was taller then the alpha as well, with thin, pale limbs. He looked too skinny for someone of his height, but it suited him. 

"Ah, my name is John Watson. I suppose I'll be your guide." The alpha stuck a tanned hand out, which indicated to Sherlock that the boy was always outside participating in some game or another. The omega studied the boy critically and cocked his head at the deduction that sprang forth from his well-developed mind. 

"Sherlock Holmes. I think we'll get along nicely John." And the omega surprised himself as he took the tan hand and smiled back at the alpha. Already there was a connection between the two, but as soon as their skin touched one-on-one, a bright light flashed in their minds and the soul-bond had been completed. Sherlock frowned for a moment as he contemplated what had happened. His brothers were snickering to themselves in the background, silently applauding Sherlock as they watched the ribbon flare to life for a heartbeat as it wrapped itself around John's hand and Sherlock's own. There was no doubt in either alpha's mind that this was the alpha meant for their little brother. 

The two teenagers continued staring at one another as the older two brothers discussed schedules, room assignments and classes for the omega. They managed to secure Sherlock a room with young John, though it was normally against school policy unless the two were intended bonds or siblings. Neither of the teens listened to the headmistress argue with Mycroft and barely heard that they were to room together in the omega/alpha wing of the omega dormitories. 

"Was it Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock inquired of the alpha, cocking his head neatly to the side so that his curls slanted to frame his pale face. John started in surprise at the deep, velvety voice asking the question before the words clicked in his brain. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Your father, Afghanistan or Iraq?" The omega repeated impatiently, narrowing his eyes as he watched the boy fidget. 

"Afghanistan. How did you know?" John asked softly, glancing down at the plush carpet. He'd lost his father a year ago when he went off to serve his final tour in Afghanistan. A bullet shot straight through his brain as he tried to help one of his fellow soldiers. John looked up to his alpha father, though he adored his omega dad. His father was everything John had envisioned to be in the future. He had been a caring and kind alpha who had so deeply loved his omega. Their bond was strong, though they were only able to attain two children. It nearly killed John's dad when his alpha had been shot and killed. 

Sherlock's eyes widened as he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. "I'm sorry. I just deduced really." The omega's brow furrowed in deep thought as those words left his mouth. Where had that sadness come from anyway? He'd have to do research later. For now, he was set on becoming John's friend, especially if he was going to make a good room mate. "I can deduce your whole life just by looking at you." His cocky demeanour was back in place and a smirk appeared on the perfectly shaped, cupid's bow lips. 

John stared at him before grinning. "That's amazing! What can you tell about me?" Sherlock stared at the ground, frowning. Nothing good came out of someone challenging him. They always made fun of him, or got pissed off. "Please? I wanna see it!" John placed a warm hand on Sherlock's shoulder, snapping the omega out of his mind palace. 

Sherlock took a deep breath and glanced at John again. "You live at home with your omega dad and older beta brother. You looked up to your father, who recently died in Afghanistan. You respect omegas but never thought about forming a bond with one. You don't want your hormones to rule your life. You enjoy outdoor activities and are probably a very caring person. Sometimes you wonder if you presented wrong, because you're far too kind to be an alpha in most elder's eyes. You have two best friends, one of which you know has been checking you out when he thinks you're not paying attention. You don't know what to do about the awkward situation it creates. You've been dealing with self-harm and depression issues since last year, and your brother has fallen into drinking alcohol. You don't go home often because you don't want to deal with him. Your omega dad worries about you, so you call him every day to make sure he knows you're okay." Sherlock took another deep breath as he rattled off a list of deductions and waited for John to start yelling at him. 

"That...was...amazing!" John jumped and clapped, leaning forward with joy written in his beautiful, blue eyes. Sherlock stared at him in astonishment, blushing under the praise from the alpha. "Fantastic! Absolutely fantastic!" 

"You really think so?" Sherlock asked timidly, making no move to step away from the alpha as he leaned closer. 

"Of course! God, that was the most brilliant thing I've ever heard anyone say!" John giggled. 

"That's not what people normally say..." Sherlock trailed off as John gave him a confused look. When prompted, Sherlock quietly responded with, "Piss off!" And the pair dissolved into laughter. When grey met blue once more, they calmed down, staring at one another with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Sherlock wanted to be just a bit closer to the mysterious alpha boy and suddenly felt shy about it. The feelings flowing through his body were new and scary. The omega's rational mind tried to argue that it was all hormones, but even though the teen was fast approaching fourteen, when he would experience his first heat, he knew that nothing he was feeling with this young alpha was hormonal. Some distant part of his mind whispered about the soul-bond and soul-ribbon that he had not felt since shaking hands with John. 

John Watson faced a dilemma as he stared down at the omega. He was falling for Sherlock Holmes, in just a matter of minutes. He knew, deep in his heart where a bond would form, had formed, that he had already soul-bonded with the omega. That, however, could be kept strictly platonic. Nobody said it had to be a romantic bond, there were plenty of soul-bonds throughout history that remained friends instead of bonding together in a different way entirely. 

Before another thought could form in the omegas mind, Sherlock leaned forward and connected his lips with the alphas. It surprised both teenagers, but neither one broke apart, instead they melted into each other like it was the most natural thing for them to do. When they finally parted, they met each other's eyes and smiled. John's heart was hammering out of his chest and he marvelled at the fact that his first kiss wasn't the least bit awkward. Sherlock was watching John, his alpha, with a careful, critical eye and joy raging through his entire being. The feelings weren't all his, which was amazing in itself. Most alpha/omega couples with bonds took years of being together before they could communicate thoughts, much less feelings. 

One of the twins cleared his throat pointedly as the teenagers continued to stare at each other. They startled, and, with wide-eyes, turned to stare at Mycroft and Sherrinford. Sherlock's face was flushed a deep scarlet as he realized that his brothers had witnessed the incredible moment that should've stayed between the two of them. "It appears that you two will do well together. Here is your schedule. You have been granted special permission to room with young John here. I think you have figured out you are soul-bonded to him now. Do you understand this Sherlock?" 

The omega took a moment to comprehend all that Mycroft implied as he spoke. He had learned about the soul-bond when he was a small child, of course he had. But now he was expected to understand that the ribbon had chosen the first alpha he'd come across outside his family. Sherlock was never lucky. In fact, he was hateful, rude and sarcastic. He doesn't possess qualities that would fit the omega stereotype. He nodded slowly, suddenly shy around the alpha. Mycroft nodded and left the office. Sherrinford flashed a winning smile and waved before jogging after his twin, looking over his shoulder every few meters.

"I'll show you around and then we can talk about the...uh, yea, when we get back to our room. And I suppose I'll have to move my stuff from Damian's room later today too." John's thoughts fired off rapidly. Sherlock inwardly shook his head and smiled shyly up at the alpha. It was a weird feeling, to feel like one belongs to another, completely body and soul, to meld to one another's actions and thoughts. The omega was curious and terrified. What did love feel like to a teenager that had never been interested in another person before his soul-bond? How did one know they were in love? The foreign feelings were unpleasant and impossible to forget, but Sherlock wasn't sure he would've given them up if given the chance. He felt wanted by this alpha, who barely knew him. More wanted then he ever felt at home with his mother and absent father, and twin brothers that rarely visited him any more. So Sherlock followed John as they traipsed around school grounds and retrieved the alpha's items while Damian was out at rugby practice. 

They shared a companiable silence as they walked, only interrupted by John's naming of buildings or pointing out popular hang out spots with his pals. There was barely any room between the boys as they walked, with their hands brushing every few strides. Sherlock wanted to reach out and grasp John's hand, proudly display that this alpha was taken, but was unsure of what John would want. He wasn't even sure if one kiss and a soul-bond counted as dating in the alpha's eyes. 

The omega contemplated this as they walked towards their room, not noticing the timid alpha and omega pair that approached them until they were standing directly in front. Both girls were grinning at John, showing too much teeth and trying to subtly toss their hair around in what Sherlock would consider a flirty action. He was seething with anger at the two girls, and glared at each of them in turn as John politely responded to a question the alpha had asked. "Sherlock, this is Sarah and Mary." John pointed first to the alpha and then to the omega. Both girls waved absent-mindedly at Sherlock before turning their full attention on John. 

"So, John...I'm having a party at my house Saturday. You should come. It's for my birthday." Mary winked at him and smiled broadly. Sherlock felt a shiver of hate coarse through him at the implication Mary was giving. Omegas reached their first heat shortly after they turned fourteen. Usually they'd have to take an entire week off of school for their first heat to run it's course. Some were a little bit more open to sharing heats with alphas. In fact, most omegas invited an alpha to their bed after the first heat, which was why the general beta population thought that omegas were sluts. Sherlock found it distasteful. Why would he invite alphas to his bed for his heat? All he needed was one alpha anyway, and that alpha was frowning in thought beside him as Sarah whispered something in Mary's ear. 

Sherlock turned his gaze to Sarah and noticed that she was attracted to alphas and omegas, though detested the beta population. She was especially interested in having sexual intercourse with one John Watson, Mr. Popular. Sherlock also noticed how she slipped her hand casually behind Mary. Sarah was fingering the omega as they stood in front of their object of affection. It was then Sherlock realized Mary wanted to share them during her heat, and Sarah hoped to have John to herself at one point during the night. He mashed his teeth together and turned to watch John. 

Sarah's hand slipped to her side as Mary sidled up to John and rubbed against his side, going to whisper in his ear. John jerked away from her touch, right into Sherlock, who caught him in surprise. John stood up straight but placed his hands over the omegas as they came to rest around his waist. Sherlock rested his chin on John's shoulder and watched the girls with a satisfied smirk. The alpha leaned further back into him and sighed. "A party sounds great, but I'm busy. After all, I still have to take my omega on our first date, right, Sher?" Sherlock rumbled his affirmation with a smile and nuzzled John's neck affectionately. 

"Didn't he just move here though?" Sarah asked incredulously. She couldn't believe John would go for a lanky omega kid when he had his pick of anybody in school. John wasn't just Mr. Popular, he was the most attractive alpha in school, with the best scent in the world. He's also one of the most gentlemanly alphas. Everyone knew that John had never taken an omega, had been forced into a blowjob by an older alpha that was immediately expelled and had only dated one person. But he had chosen a lanky kid with a creepy stare to call his omega, as if they were an old bonded couple. She shook her head and turned to Mary, kissing her temple as she noticed the distressed look on the omegas face. 

"You know," Sherlock's deep voice intoned, startling the two girls who glanced at him, "if you would just look, you'd see that we have, in fact, soul-bonded. It only makes sense that John call me his as I am his and he is mine. It's omegas like you, Mary, that give our gender a bad name. Eagerly taking an alpha to bed without experiencing the heat first. Distasteful. You should love the person you're with, not just use them for sexual needs. That goes for you as well Sarah." He sounded so much older then his thirteen years in that moment that all three teens looked at him with gaping mouths. He fidgeted under the attention and buried his face in John's neck, feeling his face heat up the longer they stared. 

"How old are you?" Mary asked, turning her head curiously to the side. 

"Thirteen." Sherlock replied tonelessly. "I'll be fourteen in about six months." 

John smiled at him and pecked his cheek. "Perfect amount of time to get to know one another better yea?" Sherlock giggled and nodded, feeling very unlike himself in that moment. He couldn't be arsed to care any more however. John made him feel happy, content, and that's all that mattered when he was around the alpha. It was all weird to him, these feelings, but it was something he could get used to so long as John Watson stuck around. 

When they finally escaped the girls, Sherlock wrapped his hand firmly around John's and walked contently the rest of the way across the now silently dorms. "Most kids are in class." John explained as they stepped into the alpha/omega wing. One room was blasting music to cover up the moans and groans, which made Sherlock crinkle his nose in annoyance. Their room was located on the second floor in branch B, number twenty-one. Sherlock laughed as he read the room name allowed. 

"221B, sounds like this flat my parents own on Baker Street. They were gunna send me there when my birthday came around." Sherlock muttered thoughtfully, staring around the room in interest as John let them in. The alpha set his bags down gratefully, almost sighing as he stretched his muscles. 

John then turned to the omega, who bounced on his bed with a gleeful expression. "Sherlock. Do you...are you wanting to spend your first heat alone?" John bit his lip as he sat down on the floor next to his bed, gazing up at the omega. The alpha wouldn't mind of course. He would never push Sherlock into doing something he wasn't ready for, but he was curious. Sherlock looked back at him and shrugged. 

"At this point John, I dunno really. I mean, we have almost six months to decide right? But...if I don't want to, will you be willing to share it with me?" The omega slithered down and curled next to the alpha, placing his curly head in John's lap. The alpha nodded and started to card his hand through Sherlock's thick curls. Sherlock murmured contently and felt himself being lolled to sleep. 'This is going to be a good school year,' he thought as he finally dropped off to sleep.


End file.
